De cabeça pra baixo
by witchysha
Summary: Você já se apaixonou? Já fez coisas bobas, que nem você achou que fosse capaz de fazer? Hermione granger já. E a experiência dela está toda aqui. Então leia e DEIXE REVIEWS! Beijos, e que você se apaixone também porque nunca foi tão bom fazer b


Head Over Feet - De cabeça pra baixo- Alanis Morrissette  
  
I had no choice but to hear you  
  
(Eu não tinha opção se não ouvir você) You stated your case time and again  
  
(Você explicou seu caso sem parar) I thought about it  
  
(Eu pensei nisso)  
  
Parecia um dia comum. Na verdade, era um dia comum. Todos acordamos cedo, tomamos café no salão, fomos ter nossas aulas. Como fazemos todos os dias. Se alguém me dissesse que aquela noite algo na minha vida iria mudar, eu certamente não acreditaria. O que poderia mudar num dia tão simples, tão, tão...Comum? Bom, as aulas da manhã acabaram, nós almoçamos normalmente, com todo aquele bolo de gente em volta, tanta gente gritando, conversando, rindo. Nós também, é claro.Depois mais aulas. Aulas e mais aulas, tarefas se acumulando, gente resmungando pelo corredor. Normal. Acontecia isso todos os dias. Quando as aulas terminaram, toda aquela gente abarrotada de novo no salão, esperando mais comida, conversando animadamente, sem ligar para os milhares de deveres que os esperavam. Outra vez, nós também. Não que eu desligasse completamente das tarefas, mas como qualquer outra pessoa, eu precisava me alimentar e me distrair também. Foi então que escureceu, nós subimos todos juntos para o salão comunal. Mais uma vez, nada de novo. Sentamos em nosso lugar de todos os dias, jogamos papo pro ar e também fizemos nossos deveres. Bom, eu pelo menos fiz. Já estava tarde, milhares de cabeças cansadas se direcionavam para os dormitórios. Bom, eu ainda não estava com sono, resolvi continuar minhas tarefas. Se bem que, ainda que estivesse com sono, eu terminaria as tarefas antes.  
  
-Bom, eu já vou dormir, estou muito cansado.  
  
-Boa noite Rony.  
  
Claro, ele ia dormir. Talvez ele nem estivesse tão cansado assim, talvez ele subisse para o dormitório e ficasse conversando com os outros meninos, só para não ter que fazer mais as tarefas. Ou melhor, só para que eu não o mandasse faze-las.  
  
Até agora, nada de extraordinário. Afinal, isso acontecia todos os dias. E lá se foi a cabecinha ruiva subindo as escadas. No que eu passei os olhos pelo salão, percebi que talvez tivesse sido injusta com Rony. Não tinha mais ninguém acordado. A não ser Harry. Eu não daria cinco minutos para ele ir dormir também. E eu erraria.  
  
-Posso falar com você?  
  
-Bom, eu acho que você já está falando. Então, prossiga.  
  
-Eu estou com um problema. Não, não é problema. Depende do jeito que você analisa os fatos.  
  
-Bom, começando pela sua confusão toda, é um problema. Isso eu posso te assegurar.  
  
Novidade. Harry Potter com problemas. Pobre alma aquela, só tem problemas na vida. Bom, que outra opção eu tenho a não ser ouvir o que ele tem para falar e quem sabe ajudar em alguma coisa?  
  
-Bom, realmente eu estou no meio de uma confusão. E se eu começar a falar, você promete ficar quieta até eu terminar?  
  
Que maneira sutil de me mandar calar a boca. Tudo bem, ele está confuso. Deixe-o falar. Afinal, dependendo do problema, eu nem iria querer falar nada mesmo. Então eu apenas fiz um sinal com a cabeça, fazendo-o continuar com o relato.  
  
-Bem, vai parecer confuso o que eu vou dizer. Bom, é confuso o que eu estou sentindo. Tem essa garota...Não, não tem nada, não vou começar omitindo fatos. É você. E eu não entendia o por que, mas você não queria sair da minha cabeça.E por mais que eu me concentrasse em outra coisa, lá estava você de novo, parecia um pensamento fixo na minha cabeça. E aí você chegava e eu sentia uma coisa estranha, ficava meio nervoso, não sabia como agir. Eu resolvi pensar um pouco sobre isso. E acabei descobrindo que não era da minha cabeça que você não saía, mas do meu coração. Você pode achar isso bobo, mas eu percebi que você, para mim, é mais que uma amiga. E isso vem de longe, foram acumulando momentos que vivi com você, coisas que nós fizemos juntos...Até cair minha ficha. Olha, tudo bem se você não sentir a mesma coisa, por favor, não deixe de ser minha amiga por causa disso, mas...Eu amo você.  
  
E eu fiquei parada. Parecia estátua. Eu me senti petrificada novamente. Eu estava ficando maluca? Sonhando acordada? Harry Potter veio aqui e disse que me ama? Realmente, eu preciso parar de estudar um pouco, isso já está fazendo mal para minha cabeça.  
  
Mas eu ainda consigo ver aqueles baita olhos verdes ansiosos me olhando, como se esperando que eu fosse decidir alguma coisa. Espera aí! Realmente, eu tenho que decidir alguma coisa! Céus, o que eu faço?  
  
-Harry, não me entenda mal, mas do mesmo jeito que você estava todo confuso, eu também estou. Você me daria um tempo para pensar sobre isso? Eu prometo que eu vou pensar o mais rápido que eu puder!  
  
-Claro Mione. Todo tempo que você precisar.  
  
Ótimo, só sobrou eu no salão. Eu prometi que pensaria. E eu pensei.  
  
You treat me like I'm a princess  
  
(Você me trata como uma princesa) I'm not used to liking that  
  
(Eu não estou acostumada a gostar disso) You ask how my day was  
  
(Você me pergunta como foi meu dia)  
  
Nunca em toda minha vida eu achei que pudessem existir momentos tão felizes. Ou melhor, eu nunca achei que alguém pudesse me fazer sentir assim. Óbvio que eu pensei no que ele me falou. Não foi fácil pensar nisso, visto que eu arrancava esses pensamentos da minha cabeça toda vez que eles apareciam. Toda vez que eu pensava nele, eu parava eu me achava uma tola. E agora eu teria que pensar forçadamente. Não que fosse difícil pensar no Harry. Mas eu teria que admitir para mim mesma que eu o amava. Coisa que eu neguei por tanto tempo.  
  
Ele mudou mas não mudou. Claro que algumas coisas teriam que mudar. Afinal, quando nós éramos apenas amigos, não costumávamos andar de mãos dadas pelos corredores, nem ele costumava me puxar para o lado enquanto todos os alunos iam para as aulas para "matar a saudade" ou, segundo o Rony, "dar uns amassos". Também antes ele não carregava o meu material para mim, nem arrumava meu prato para mim, tão pouco deixava tudo pronto para eu fazer minhas tarefas. Ele me trata como uma princesa. E eu nunca imaginei que um dia alguém fosse fazer isso por mim! Era incrível! Ele me mima mais que avó com primeiro neto!  
  
É incrível como passamos o dia juntos, ele fazendo tudo para mim! E ele ainda pergunta como eu estou, como eu passei o dia! Que pergunta! Tudo é maravilhoso ao seu lado!  
  
(chorus)  
  
You've already won me over in spite of me  
  
(Você já me ganhou apesar de mim) Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
  
(Não se assuste se eu cair de cabeça pra baixo) Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
  
(Não se surpreenda se eu te amar por tudo o que você é) I couldn't help it  
  
(Eu não pude evitar) It's all your fault  
  
(É tudo culpa sua )  
  
E ele me ganhou. E eu neguei tanto tempo antes! Ah, como eu negava! Antes de tudo, negava para mim! Como eu poderia ousar gostar do meu melhor amigo? Tudo bem que ele era , era não, é, bonito, charmoso, educado, inteligente, carinhoso, corajoso, prestativo, atencioso, e por que não dizer...gostoso? Que horror! Ele antes de tudo era meu amigo! Eu nunca deveria pensar nele daquela maneira! E eu me proibia de pensar nele daquela maneira. Apesar de que era quase irresistível. Mas eu negava. E quando as outras pessoas começaram a falar que nós estávamos juntos? Eu tinha que negar para mim e para elas! Aquilo chegou a doer algumas vezes. Mas era tanta confusão junta que amenizou a dor. E é claro que esses pensamentos continuavam lá, como mosquinhas que ficam rodeando o lixo. E depois ele chega e fala tudo aquilo. Todos os pensamentos voltaram a tona, mas dessa vez não eram repudiados como antes. Era até bem-vindos. E depois que ele disse, alto e claramente que me amava, por mais que eu quisesse, eu não poderia negar mais. Ele me ganhou de vez.  
  
E eu endoidei. Eu cheguei a deixar de lado algumas tarefas para sair nos seus passeios noturnos! E acabei as tarefas quase na hora da aula! Ele virou meu mundo de cabeça para baixo! E eu amei isso!  
  
Aliás, tudo isso só me fez ama-lo ainda mais. O jeito que ele conseguiu me transformar, o jeito como ele me olha, como ele sorri para mim, como ele fala comigo, enfim...Ele inteiro.  
  
E eu não consigo entender como as pessoas conseguem querer chegar perto dele só por causa da fama! E o maravilhoso homem que tem por baixo da fama? Ninguém leva em consideração? E aquele poço de virtudes que ele é? Oras, todos querem o rostinho bonito e a fama dele.  
  
Eu não. Eu quero ele inteiro. Para mim. Só para mim.  
  
Quem mandou ele ser assim tão irresistível?  
  
Se eu me tornei assim egoísta nesse aspecto a culpa é dele.Se eu deixei meu amor tomar conta assim de mim a culpa é dele. Se eu o amo assim por tudo que ele é, a culpa é dele! Só dele.  
  
Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole  
  
(Seu amor é imenso e me consumiu inteira) You're so much braver than I gave you credit for  
  
(Você é muito mais forte do que eu acreditava que fosse) That's not lip service  
  
(E não é da boca pra fora )  
  
(repeat chorus)  
  
Eu me sinto tão protegida perto dele! E me sinto amada. Desejada. Feliz. Completamente feliz.  
  
E tudo o que ele faz para me proteger. Ele faz coisas incríveis!Que eu nunca pensei que ele fosse capaz quando eu entrei naquele trem e vi um menino magricela, de cabelo bagunçado, óculos quebrado, uma cicatriz famosa na testa e completamente fascinado com tudo o que via pela frente. Hoje ele me surpreendeu. Se superou. Ou melhor, mostrou que ele é mais que tudo aquilo que eu li uma vez nos livros. Mais que o menininho indefeso que eu vi em um trem. Mais que um mito. Mais que uma lenda. Mais que o Harry Potter.  
  
Um dia desses aquele idiota do Malfoy veio nos atazanar. Grande novidade. Mas dessa vez ele me ofendeu. Não que não ofendesse das outras vezes, mas ele duvidou do meu amor pelo Harry!  
  
-Ora ora ora, o que temos aqui? Um Potter metidinho a herói e a sua namoradinha sangue-ruim, que deve estar adorando a nova fama, não é mesmo? Claro, que não quer a fama de "namoradinha do Potter"? Ah, e não podemos esquecer do seu milionário cofre em Gringotes! Ajuda bastante no "amor", não ajuda?  
  
-Você cala sua boca, seu...  
  
Eu nunca cheguei a terminar minha frase. Ainda bem, não seria muito educada de minha parte mesmo. Mas o que eu vi, lá no fundinho, foi mais gostoso. Harry virou um soco na cara do Malfoy! Claro que eu, pela regra da boa educação, pedi que ele parasse de bater no infeliz. Mas também não fiz nada para segurar o Harry. Se ele quer bater, que bata! É bom para aliviar a tensão. Qualquer coisa eu poderia falar que não me intrometi porque estava com medo. Oras, ele merecia apanhar mesmo. Foi só quando a professora Minerva chegou que a briga terminou. E ela ainda queria me dar detenção junto com eles! Mas o meu amorzinho, digo, Harry me defendeu, falou para ela que eu não tinha nada a ver com aquilo e eu me livrei da punição.  
  
Mais uma vez ele me defendeu. Depois nós ainda rimos muito da cara do Malfoy. E quando o Harry ia para as suas detenções eu aproveitada para fazer os deveres correndo, assim quando ele voltasse, nós tínhamos o tempo livre que, segundo ele mesmo, serviria para compensar o tempo perdido enquanto ele estava fora trabalhando em algum lugar do castelo por ter dado uma lição em quem merecia. Ele é muito mais do que um dia eu suspeitei que ele pudesse ser. E depois de me defender diversas outras vezes, eu posso dizer que ele é o meu herói. E não é da boca para fora!  
  
You are the bearer of unconditional things  
  
(Você é o mensageiro de coisas incondicionais) You held your breath and the door for me  
  
(Você segurou a respiração e a porta para mim) Thanks for your patience  
  
(Obrigada pela sua paciência)  
  
Eu nunca vou me esquecer do dia que eu acordei, desci as escadas e o vi com o maior sorriso do mundo me esperando.  
  
-Posso saber o motivo de tanta alegria?  
  
-Claro. Fixaram ali no quadro de avisos uma noticia maravilhosa. Quero dizer, maravilhosa agora que eu estou com você.  
  
-Vai enrolar ou vai desembuchar logo?  
  
-Baile de Inverno, meu amor!  
  
-Sério?  
  
-Claro que é! Olhe para a cara desses jovens do salão! Todos excitados, imaginado quem vão levar, se vão se declarar, coisas do gênero.  
  
-E quem você vai levar, Potter?  
  
-Eu ainda não sei...Olha, se eu não conseguir ninguém para ir comigo, você iria?  
  
-Bom, se ninguém me convidar antes eu posso até pensar no seu caso...  
  
-Ótimo, fica assim então.  
  
Como nós conseguíamos ser tão bobos!  
  
Já era o dia do baile, todas as garotas estavam subindo para o dormitório para se arrumar.  
  
-Hermione, sabe, todas as garotas já foram convidadas, você vai comigo?  
  
-Desculpa bem, sabe o que é, um cara muito lindo me convidou, eu sinto muito, mas parece que você vai ter que ir sozinho.  
  
-E eu posso saber quem é esse admirável "cara"?  
  
-Pode, claro. Ele é lindo, muito carinhoso, é o sonho de qualquer garota. Se eu não me engano, o nome dele é Harry. É, acho que é esse o nome...  
  
-Esquece esse Harry e vem comigo. Eu posso apostar que sou muito melhor que ele.  
  
-Vai ter que provar...  
  
Claro que ele provou, muito bem provado por sinal, o que me deixou sem ar por uns cinco minutos.  
  
-E então, decidiu?  
  
-Eu vou com você, mas com uma condição.  
  
-Qual?  
  
-Você vai ter que me lembrar a cada cinco minutos porque eu te escolhi.  
  
-Com todo gosto.  
  
Deixando a bobeira gostosa e melosa de lado, eu fui me arrumar. Eu não tinha idéia do que vestir. Esqueci completamente de ver a roupa antes. Aquele Harry realmente estava fazendo um mal danado para mim!  
  
Mas eu acabei colocando um vestido branco que eu até tinha esquecido que tinha. Chegava até os joelhos, e um decote que eu não sei como tive coragem de usar. Só não mostrava o que era extremamente proibido. E o Harry, ah, estava lindo naquelas vestes pretas que contrastavam com seus lindos olhos verdes. Olhos que por sinal, demoraram tempo demais na parte de cima do meu vestido, e eu imagino que, pela quentura que eu senti nas bochecha, eu deveria estar igual a um pimentão.  
  
E ele me conduziu até o salão e nós dançamos e nos divertimos como nunca.  
  
-Eu nunca achei que fosse gostar de um desses bailes de Hogwarts. Mas agora, com você, eu acho que deveria ter um baile por semana.  
  
-Viu Harry, já pensou se o seu desejo de nunca ter outro baile tivesse se realizado?  
  
-Não quero nem pensar nisso!Valeu a pena passar horrores antes mas o baile ainda existir para eu vir com você!  
  
You're the best listener that I've ever met  
  
(Você é o melhor ouvinte que já conheci) You're my best friend  
  
(Você é meu melhor amigo) Best friend with benefits  
  
(Melhor amigo e muito mais) What took me so long  
  
(Por que demorei tanto?)  
  
E agora eu vejo o quanto nós já passamos juntos. Todos os momentos difíceis que nós já passamos. Claro, porque nada é um mar de rosas. Claro que nós brigamos. Muitas vezes até. Ainda bem que nada sério, que durasse mais que um dia.  
  
Também, que consegue ficar muito tempo brigado com ele? Longe doas carinhos dele? Eu definitivamente não consigo. Estou virando dependente dele. Potter viciada.  
  
Claro que estou, ele é a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu! Todas as vezes que eu precisei dele, ele esteve lá. Quando um dia eu achei que não fosse capaz, ele esteve ao meu lado, me ajudando, me mostrando o caminho.  
  
-Eu não vou conseguir!  
  
-Claro que vai, Hermione! Eu preciso que você faça isso!  
  
-Eu não posso, eu simplesmente...Não consigo!  
  
Eu jurava de pés juntos que não conseguiria fazer uma coisa tão horrível como aquela. Lançar uma maldição Crucius.  
  
Mais uma vez Voldemort tinha planos para matar de uma vez por todas Harry Potter. E dessa vez ele conseguiu, sabe Merlin como, entrar em Hogwarts. A escola estava em pânico. Havia comensais da morte por todos os lados, gente gritando, chorando, gente sendo morta. E eu, bom, eu estava ali, com a varinha em punhos, apontando para um comensal caído na minha frente, temporariamente sem varinha, e Harry do outro lado da sala, me dizendo o que fazer. O que eu não tinha coragem de fazer. Mas eu tinha, ou eu lançava a maldição ou ele me matava.  
  
Se eu estou viva até agora, pode-se imaginar o que eu fiz.  
  
E quando tudo isso acabou, não que voldemort tenha sido derrotado, mas tiramos eles da escola, eu fiquei me sentindo horrível, suja, como se fosse um comensal.Talvez até pior.  
  
E foi Harry que ouviu todas as minhas lamentações, minhas súplicas, meus choros incontroláveis, meus surtos nervosos. Ele ouviu tudo e me acalmou. Me mostrou que eu não era um monstro por ter escolhido viver e aplicado uma maldição em uma pessoa que provavelmente iria me matar ou me usar de isca para o Harry.  
  
O Harry é assim, amigo de todas as horas, para qualquer problema. Ele está lá para o que precisarmos dele.  
  
Ele é o melhor amigo que alguém pode ter. Amigo e mais. Amigo e namorado, amigo e amante. Para mim, claro.  
  
Como eu pude um dia tentar afastar meu amor por ele? Era medo, insegurança, eu sei...Mas como eu não vi que estava perdidamente apaixonada por ele? Por que eu demorei tanto?  
  
I've never felt this healthy before  
  
(Eu nunca tinha me sentido tão bem assim) I've never wanted something rational  
  
(Eu nunca quis algo racional) I am aware now  
  
(Estou preparada agora) I am aware now  
  
(Estou preparada agora)  
  
(repeat chorus)  
  
Demorei, mas é como diz o ditado: "antes tarde do que nunca". Pelo menos agora eu posso gritar para o mundo:  
  
-Eu amo Harry Potter. E ele me ama também.  
  
É a melhor sensação do mundo. Eu nunca tinha me sentido tão bem.  
  
E eu que achava que poderia encontrar a resposta ao amor em algum livro. Tolice minha. A resposta ao amor veio de onde eu menos esperava. E de onde eu mais desejava. E quem entende o amor? Amor foi feito para se sentir, não se entender. Não adianta querer algo racional no amor. Veja o meu exemplo. Sempre tão estudiosa, fazendo todas as tarefas...Vem o Harry, e eu deixo de fazer as tarefas! Sim, eu não fiz! Não fiz para ir namorar em algum lugar do castelo! Não prestei atenção em algumas aulas para trocar bilhetinhos de amor com ele! Nada racional. Coisas que eu nunca imaginei que fosse fazer. Realmente, amar Harry Potter me deixou de cabeça pra baixo! 


End file.
